Kung Fu Panda 3 - My Idea
by lola3934
Summary: The story tells as Po is developing his skills learns some new techniques and fights against new threats to protect his friends and new family. As well he realizes with his hidden feelings to some person and in the meantime meets to with his biological Father.
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone! This is short prologue to my fixed version of Kung Fu Panda 3 - My Idea, as I said on my profile at first I will be fix my initial stories, before I start to think about to continue any stories I began to write at all, and as I said everything depends from you all. I will continue and concentrate on this, if it finds some regular readers. Well, anyway I hope it's better than previous version of this. And, what can I say more, oh of course...**

 **Enjoy the Reading! :)**

* * *

 **"Kung Fu Panda 3 - My Idea** **"**

Written by: **lola3934**

 **Prologue**

Long ago in Ancient China was the Village of Chan. It was a prosperous Village that was inhabited only by Pandas...but one day all that began to change. Lord Shen wanted to change his destiny, massacred the Village and murdered almost all its inhabitants. The Peacock was thinking that killed everyone by villagers. Yet few of the many Pandas managed to escape. Though the Village was moved and reconstructed at another place...something was wrong. One of whom was separated from his family, and at the end of his intended journey, eventually he found the new home and new better life in the small Valley that one day to be known as the Valley of Peace.

When that's Panda became enough mature to confront with his dreamed life, was ready to fulfill his destiny. When he had done that's all, flowing for his hidden deep in mind memories, discovered the cruel truth about his past, parents, the rest of his family...And found his inner power to defeat his another enemy. But even after this all, as he came to terms with his fate, he still didn't figure out everything...

To the East of Asia, where China lies, was Europe. Most of it is nearly as a wholly owned by the Roman Empire. In the same center of the Rome lives someone, who wants to conquer no only Europe, but...the whole world. A few months after Lord Shen's defeat, is revealed the new threat...that is moving toward China. This time this threat had no amazing weapons, not much greater physical strength...But has the Magical Power. Power that is able to help him with the implementation of his plans.

However, there is a prophecy that says that the current incarnation of Hero Chi has the Great Power. The Power, that didn't have any of the previous incarnations. The Power which is bigger than earlier, but also unbridled. Due to this our Hero to confront with danger has to else learn a lot. Would he be able to do this before the one Ancient Tree will be deprived of its Power and before China will be occupied by this new Enemy? Everything will be explained soon...

* * *

 **And that's the beginning. So, what do you think about this? I know it's short, but if you want I can write more. Anyway thanks for stopping by, reading and maybe...**

 **REVIEWS!?**


	2. The Start of New Training

**Hello everyone! And the first thing, which goes through my mind on, what should I say, is: Thank You! Your reviews it's also only reason, why I'm here with the first chapter. Though I don't want to write too much in this authors note, but I have few words to some of you.**

 **AlienHeart1915:** **Thanks for review, and I hope you will like the story. :)**

 **MasterTigress4444:** **Thanks for review! :) And to your question, Well, I don't want to reveal a lot of plot, but I will try my best to introduce here a bit TiPo ;) Again thanks.**

 **TinextremeTim:** **Thanks for your support! I'm glad you like the Prologue, and I hope you will like the rest of the story. :)**

 **pandamaster97720:** **Here I need to thank for your whole support since I've appeared on the site. Thanks for your nice words! Of course I will try to write more in English, I will try to think out something. Maybe some one-shot, hmm. I don't want to risk with something with multi chapters, cause I don't know, if I will have so much time to finish it. But don't worry, I'm going to stay here for long. ;)**

 **Okay, that's all my thanks. And by the way I saw I forgot to post it at the Prologue,**

 **Disclaimer:** **In this chapter and all the rest, I don't own Kung Fu Panda, Though I'm sure it would be great, to be, but well, I always can dream ;) But I have a few invented characters and places.**

 **Anyway, without any further ado...**

 **Enjoy the Reading! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **The Start of New Training…**

Had passed almost a half-year since when the Demon, called Ke-Pa, attacked the Valley of Peace. In the meantime, everything got back to normal. On the place, where were growing the old Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom the Master Shifu ordered to plant an ordinary Apple tree to repair a looks of that place. He did something like this, because the Small Peach Tree is growing of all time, but it isn't seen for anyone. So he decided at this time to plant the average size an apple tree.

That day as usual the six warriors, who were known as the Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five were training as hard as they could, to be even better than already are. On the small area in the training hall Po and Tigress were sparring with each other, to see, who is better warrior. The rest of Five were observing them with great interest, while the Master Shifu was at this moment in the Dragon Grotto meditating to find the way to enlightenment.

Po and Tigress just have exchanged a few strikes against each other though, Po attacked at first. However Tigress fast and simply blocked his all strikes and kicks. Then she began her attack, She got on him a few throws from right paw, but he could block everything, then Tigress made the right side kick. Though Po could block that kick he didn't expect that Tigress will use next strike and then she hit him on the face. "Ow!" Po complained, then Tigress caught his left paw, took his right leg and threw him in throw of spinning on the other side of the hall.

Everybody was supporting for Po, looking as he is getting spanked from Tigress, "You can do this!" Monkey shouted to him, as Viper added, "Don't give up, Po." then Po began to stand up. He looked at Tigress with dangerous glare, as he heard as Mantis is saying, "You still have a chance to defeat her." at this point Po began run toward his opponent and then again he started to throw another few strikes, but he has been already tired and he was ineffective. Tigress pointed another side kick, and because of it, Po again was sent to the other side of the hall.

"Po! Focus and then you can win." Crane said with a worried tone, as Tigress turned to their side looked at them with narrowed eyes, "I'm very thankful for your whole support." Tigress said sarcastically with angry voice, "You don't need any of these." Mantis stated in a cold tone, "That's right, I'll win so I don't need any cheering for me." Tigress answered with confidence, "Really? You know, I also don't need any support, I can beat you with closed eyes." Po stated mockingly, "Well then, will be better if you don't open them, cause then you won't have to see as I'll beat you, at least." Tigress replied as she was preparing for her another attack.

Po glared at her again, "You know, I won't open my eyes, because I don't want to see a frightened kitty cat." Po laughed, at this point Tigress looked straight into his eyes with some kind of hate. "Maybe I also will close my eyes, because I don't want to look at lazy, fat, frightened Panda. Oh, I would forget, for a change, I will clog my ears to not hear the shouts of horror coming from you." Tigress replied with furious, "Well, then come on to me." Po said, as he moved his finger in gesture 'come on' "I'm ready." Po added, as Tigress ran toward him, because she had enough of his teasing.

Po made few blows on her, but she wasn't surprised by this and she blocked and dodged everything, what he gave to her. Then she inflicted a few punches and kicks to once again kick Po in such way that he found himself on the other side of the training hall. And with that Po lost. "And now, what are you thinking? Do you have something to say? I told you, I'm going to win." Tigress said teasing with him, "Uh... oh... ***Pant*** this... ***Pant***... I want only to say that one day ***Pant*** I will defeat you and win, ***Pant*** as I did with the rest of Five. Oh... ***Pant*** the air... ahh." Po announced panting heavily.

At this very moment everyone heard the gong that usually means that Master Shifu is calling on for someone. For example Po to the Dragon Grotto, where at this time is Red Panda. "I've gotta to go." Po stated as he ran out of the training hall and went to the Master Shifu. He had wandered along simple mountain paths, for about an half-hour before he reached the place where is the Dragon's Grotto and then he saw his Master in meditating position. "Master Shifu... ***Pant***... Why did you summon me?" Po asked panting.

"And why again here? Will you learn me to something new, and something so awesome like Inner Peace, maybe something spiritual?" Po added after a moment as he was looking at his Master with the interested gaze. "Po, I called out you, because I have for you another lesson as step in your training. And not only as Master Kung Fu, but as well as Possessor of Heroes Chi." Shifu stated, his eyes were still closed and he looked like he was still meditating, and then he continued "Your next lesson will be mastering your Basic Chi and as well your Heroes Chi. However, I can only show you a few techniques with Basic Chi. Because if it comes about your Heroes Chi you need to learn everything on your own." Shifu explained.

"So, what should I do to master the Heroes Chi?" Po asked with excitement in his voice, "Easy Po, at first you have to show me, what can you do with your Chi then, I will see and I will know what you need to do with that. Also, I would like to know, if you can control your Chi." Shifu said firmly, when he opened his eyes and stood up to stand opposite the Dragon Warrior. "Alright. I think I can control my Chi, if do you remember as I had beaten up once the army of demons with my own Chi, absolutely alone. Heh, that was good times." Po stated relaxed. Then he picked up his hands and in his right paw began to appear light of some energy.

At first it was in slight golden color, but as passed time there started to intertwine bright, pale light that was in slight blue color. At this point Po began to breathe faster and pant. Then suddenly he lost control over his Chi, and a few seconds later he fell down to the ground. Shifu walked over to lying Panda, "I knew it will look so. You don't have any control over your Chi, and at all you are forming it too little. I guess, it's a big problem." Shifu stated disappointed a bit, what caused Po to worry about.

"So, what should I do, Master?" Po asked with panic in his voice, "Meditate." Shifu answered without thinking, "Meditate? And that's all?" Po asked, surprised, looking at Shifu with a confused look, "Yes, meditate. It would be the best if you will meditate there, where is Small Peach Tree and our new Apple tree." Shifu replied with a certain voice, "Oh, at the Young Peach Tree, huh. But why?" Po suddenly asked, "Because the Tree can renew and activate your Heroes Chi, and more meditate will support your Basic Chi." Shifu answered with conviction.

"Oh, okay, I understand, I guess." Po stated looking at Shifu with an expression on his face that tells that he understands and as well he put two fingers on his beard, by what he looked like as if he contemplated something. "Very well, and one more thing." Shifu started, what caused Po to scare, "Ye-yes, Master?" Po gulped, "I will be very thankful, if you asks one of Five to meditate with you." Shifu answered simply, "And I'm expecting that you will meditate between 5 PM, and 7 PM, sure." Shifu added firmly after a while.

"Of course, but why one of Five, they don't need more meditating, right?" Po asked, confused, "Because I would like to be sure that this time you really will be meditating. Not like last time, before Ke-Pa had attacked the Valley of Peace, when you claimed that every day at evening you're meditating. And by the way I'm more than sure that for her or him it also will serve." Shifu answered to explain everything to the Panda.

The Po thought for a while over what Shifu just has said. "Okay, I will do as you wish Master though, what if nobody will agree to meditate with me? And, will that person have to pass report about me to you, Master. I mean, that person must say that I was meditating with him or her?" Po asked with nervousness, "Well, occasionally I will ask that person, if he or she was meditating with you and I can also do you an exam with mastering of your Chi." Shifu explained, stating the facts, "Okay. But if none will agree, what should we do then? Of course I can meditate alone and I wouldn't do any tomfoolery, unless you Master will meditate with me, yeah." Po could guess.

"Well, we will see, and to your information I won't meditate with you, unfortunately I can't." Shifu informed him, then he continued "I have more important things than looking after you." Shifu stated with an irritated and tired voice. "And I'm more than sure that none of Five doesn't have anything to do about that time every day and even if yes, I think we can determine some plan and create office hours, okay. And I think, you shouldn't worry about your partner's to meditation only about your progress in training and in mastering your Chi, if someone wants to reach something, then nothing can stop him." Shifu explained everything and as well scolding him a bit for his interest.

"Well, I'll do as you said, Master. Don't worry, Master, everything will be alright." Po agreed to everything, "Can I go back now?" Po then asked. "Yes, of course, or wait, I have for you one more thing." Shifu stated, "Okay, what is it?" Po asked uncertainly, "Oh, it's nothing as big as you think. Just tell Tigress, to her come to me, here." Shifu explained him, "Okay, but why?" Po asked, "It's not your business, I just need to talk with her and you should hurry up, Panda." Shifu replied irritated, "Well, okay, we will see later, Master." Po answered, embarrassed, as he began to go over the path along the hills.

* * *

 **And that was Chapter 1. I hope you liked it. Let me know, what you all think. Thanks for stopping by, reading, and maybe...**

 **REVIEWS!?**


End file.
